voru_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
World Cup 1 Qualification
Qualification Format 48 teams would be chosen to play in the first Voru Ball World Cup from the 168 nations that entered and did not revoke their entry. Regions would be paired up, and face each other in a tournament (with seeding determined by international rankings) to create a two-region standings. Each group of two regions had a predetermined number of qualifying teams, and the top teams in the standings would qualify. Region Grouping, Qualification Numbers This does not Include India's automatic qualification. These groupings are geographic. Group 1 Qualification 'Minitournament' With 8 teams qualifying, 38 countries entered from North and South America. First, the eight lowest ranked counries had a minitournament to determine the two teams that would compete in the Group 1 Qualification Tournament. This was held in Miami, Florida. The following eight countries, in order by national rank, competed in the minitournament: #Trinidad and Tobago #Bahamas #Guadeloupe (Separate from France) #Curacao (Separate from Netherlands) #Bermuda (Separate from England) #Grenada #Martinique (Separate From France) #Dominica The torunament: 'Group 1 Tournament Seeding' #USA #Brazil #Mexico #Canada #Chile #Argentina #Suriname #Colombia #Venezuela #Panama #Cuba #Dominican Republic #Peru #Guatemala #Ecuador #Uruguay #Haiti #Bolivia #Honduras #Costa Rica #Puerto Rico (Separate from US) #Nicaragua #Guyana #El Salvador #Paraguay #Jamaica #Belize #French Guiana (Separate from France) #Barbados #Aruba (Seaparate from Netherlands) #Curacao (Separate from Netherlands) #Bahamas 'Group 1 Qualification Tournament Games' The 32 teams were split into 4 divisions of 8. the two finalists in each division would qualify, keeping World Rankings as seeding. Division A This tournament was held in Houston, Texas. USA and Venezuela qualify Division B This tournament was held in Rio De Janeiro. Brazil and Panama qualify Division C This tournament was held in Mexico City, Mexico Argentina and Honduras qualify Division D This tournament was held in Toronto, Ontario. Chile and Canada qualify 'World Cup 1 Qualifyers--Group 1' #USA #Brazil #Canada #Chile #Argentina #Venezuela #Panama #Honduras Group 2 Qualification With 16 countries qualifying from West and East Europe, and 48 countries entering, there was no minitournament needed. Instead, there would be eight groups of six nations, with the two best teams in each group qualifying. 'Group 2 Tournament Seeding' #England #Netherlands #Russia #Spain #Germany #France #Italy #Ireland #Turkey #Portugal #Greece #Belgium #Switzerland #Sweden #Denmark #Norway #Poland #Austria #Israel #Ukraine #Romania #Czech Republic #Belarus #Finland #Hungary #Scotland (Separate from England) #Serbia #Slovakia #Croatia #Latvia #Bosnia and Herzegovina #Estonia #Lithuania #Albania #Cyprus #Macedonia #Moldova #Malta #Kosovo #Montenegro #Iceland #Luxembourg #Crete (Separate from Greece) #San Marino #Wales (Separate from England) #Liechtenstein #Andorra #Gibraltar (Separate from England) 'Group 2 Qualification Tournament Games' The 48 teams were split into their 8 Divisions. It is round-robin style, with top two finishers in each division advancing. Division A This was hosted in London, England. England and Norway qualify Division B Denmark and Netherlands qualify Division C Held in Moscow. Russia and Sweden qualify Division D This was held in Barcelona. Spain and Ukraine qualify Division E Hosted in Berlin Germany and Slovakia qualify Division F This is hosted in Paris. Greece and France qualify Division G Hosted in Rome Portugal and Italy qualify Division H Hosted in Dublin Turkey and Finland qualify 'World Cup 1 Qualifyers--Group 2' #England #Netherlands #Russia #Spain #Germany #France #Italy #Turkey #Portugal #Greece #Sweden #Denmark #Norway #Ukraine #Finland #Slovakia Group 3 Qualification There are 6 group 3 teams that qualify for the world cup. 35 countries entered, but, Chad, Guinea, and Djibouti revoked their entrance due to Israel's chance of Qualifying. Algeria almost did but claimed to have too much riding on the World Cup that qualifying mattered more than making a political statement. 'Group 3 Seedings' #Nigeria #South Africa #Algeria #Ghana #Ethiopia #Kenya #Tanzania #Morocco #Sudan #Uganda #Mozambique #Democratic Republic of the Congo #Cote D'Ivoire #Madagascar #Angola #Zimbabwe #Libya #Botswana #Cameroon #South Sudan #Tunisia #Niger #Mali #Zambia #Somalia #Libya #Eritrea #Namibia #Burkina Faso #Republic of the Congo #Senegal #Liberia 'Group 3 Qualification Tournament Games' With six teams qualifying, the 32 teams were split into 4 divisions of 8 teams, in which there would be a tournament. The winner of each division would qualify, while the 2nd place would face another division's 2nd place team. Division A Held in Lagos. Nigeria Qualifies, Sudan advances Division B Played in Johannesburg Uganda qualifies, South Africa advances Division C Games played in Algiers. Algeria qualifies, Kenya advances Division D Held in Accra. Ghana qualifies, Ethiopia advances Consolation tournament Held in Addis Ababa. Sudan is 5 seed; South Africa is 6 seed. 'World Cup 1 Qualifyers--Group 3' #Nigeria #Algeria #Ghana #Uganda #Sudan #South Africa Group 4 Qualification There are 6 group 4 teams that qualify for the world cup. 25 countries entered, and the Middle East was guaranteed not to play Israel until the semifinals. Bahrain, however, backed out anyways. India is not counted. 'Group 4 Seedings' #Pakistan #Saudi Arabia #Nepal #Egypt #Qatar #Sri Lanka #Iran #Iraq #Yemen #Afghanistan #UAE #Uzbekistan #Syria #Kazakhstan #Georgia #Jordan #Azerbaijan #Armenia #Oman #Kyrgyzstan #Kuwait #Tajikistan #Lebanon #Turkmenistan 'Group 4 Qualification Tournament Games' With 6 countries qualifying, and 24 competitors in the tournament, the teams were broken up into 4 divisions of 6. Each division would have a round robin, with the winner of each division qualifying and the 2nd place andvancing to a consolation tournament. Division A Hosted by Karachi Pakistan Qualifies, Iraq advances Division B Hosted by Mecca Saudi Arabia qualifies, Iran advances Division C Tournament hosted by Calcutta (Nepal did not meat stadium needs) Nepal Qualifies, UAE advances Division D Hosted by Cairo Egypt Qualifies, Qatar advances Consolation Tournament Hosted by Doha. UAE is 5 seed; Qatar is 6 Seed 'World Cup 1 Qualifyers--Group 4' #Pakistan #Saudi Arabia #Nepal #Egypt #UAE #Qatar Group 5 Qualification 11 nations qualify from Group 5. 26 nations enterered, so a two-match minitournament was held between the bottom four teams. 'Minitournament' Fiji and Samoa advance 'Group 5 Seeding' #China #Myanmar #Indonesia #Philippines #Bangladesh #Japan #South Korea #Thailand #Singapore #Australia #New Zealand #Malaysia #Vietnam #North Korea #Cambodia #Laos #Bhutan #Brunei #Hong Kong #Taiwan #Mongolia #Papua New Guinea #Fiji #Samoa (Includes American Samoa) 'Group 5 Qualification Tournament Games' With 11 countries qualifying, and 24 competitors in the tournament, the teams were broken up into 4 divisions of 6. Each division would have a round robin, with the top two teams of each division qualifying and the 3rd place andvancing to a consolation tournament. Division A Hosted in Beijing China and Singapore qualify, Thailand advances. Division B Hosted by Yangon. Myanmar and Australia qualify, South Korea advances. Division C Hosted by Jakarta. Indonesia and New Zealand qualify, Japan advances. Division D Hosted by Manila Philippines and Bangladesh qualify, Malaysia advances. Consolation Tournament The winner of any game qualifies. Hosted by Singapore Malaysia, Japan, and Thailand qualify 'World Cup 1 Qualifyers--Group 5' #China #Myanmar #Indonesia #Philippines #Bangladesh #Singapore #Australia #New Zealand #Japan #Malaysia #Thailand World Cup 1 Seeding Goup # is in (). #India (NG/5) #England (2) #USA (1) #China (5) #Pakistan (4) #Netherlands (2) #Nigeria (3) #Russia (2) #Myanmar (5) #Indonesia (5) #Saudi Arabia (4) #Brazil (1) #Spain (2) #Germany (2) #Philippines (5) #Canada (1) #France (2) #Chile (1) #Bangladesh (5) #Italy (2) #Nepal (4) #Argentina (1) #Egypt (4) #Turkey (2) #Algeria (3) #Portugal (2) #Singapore (5) #Australia (5) #Ghana (3) #New Zealand (5) #Japan (5) #Greece (2) #Malaysia (5) #Uganda (3) #Sweden (2) #UAE (4) #Qatar (4) #Sudan (3) #South Africa (3) #Denmark (2) #Norway (2) #Venezuela (1) #Ukraine (2) #Thailand (5) #Panama (1) #Finland (2) #Slovakia (2) #Honduras (1)